1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for minimizing an aggregate interference occurring between a macro cell and a femto cell and improving a data processing rate of the macro cell and the femto cell in a Heterogeneous Network (HetNet).
2. Description of the Related Art
To meet a request for an increasing user data service and use a network of a better environment, a small scale Low Power Node (LPN) is installed.
When a HetNet for serving a small scale region of an indoor/outdoor space is configured using a pico cell, a femto cell, and wireless relays of low power, a capacity may be increased at low cost. Hereinafter, a pico cell, a femto cell, and wireless relays are collectively called a femto cell.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a structure of a general HetNet according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, in a Heterogeneous Network 120, a plurality of femto cells 130 exist inside the cell coverage of a macro base station (evolved Node B (eNB)) 100.
In this case, uplink signals of the plurality of femto cells 130 may have an influence on a macro User Equipment (UE) 110.
That is, as a cellular environment that has been formed of one kind of cell is gradually complicated and evolves into a HetNet structure where various kinds of cells are mixed. Accordingly, this results in an interference between a macro cell and a femto cell generated under a HetNet environment.
In a case of an area where femto cells are concentrated, such as a complex shopping mall and an apartment complex, performance of a macro cell and a femto cell may be deteriorated due to an aggregate interference caused by each femto cell.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method for controlling and canceling an aggregate interference.